woodstockfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jlokensky/Woodstock 20 (Take 2) - Edgar Winter
As part of my Woodstock quest, sometimes I have to make choices. With approximately 100 Woodstock musicians & former musicians left on the quest, sometimes more than one will be performing near me on the same night. July 16, 2009 was one of those occaissions. I had a choice of seeing John Sebastian, Mountain, and Creedence Clearwater Revisited (featuring Stu Cook and Doug "Cosmo" Clifford of Creedence Clearwater Revial at a free show at Asser Levy Park in Brooklyn's Coney Island or see Edgar Winter at a free show in Mohegan Sun's Wolf Den in Uncasville, CT. As the weather forecast called for thunder showers, I chose Edgar Winter. Edgar Winter does sign autographs. I have seen them; however, when I made my attempts in March, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and he did not sign for me. I hoped this time, I would be successful. I made the 2 1/2 hour drive from my house to Uncasville, CT with my friend, Neal Golden. Neal is currently unemployed like me, so taking off in the middle of the afternoon to go to an Indian Casino is not difficult. Although, Neal is deaf; therefore, seeing the concert was not something he really wanted to do; however, there are other things to do at Mohegan Sun besides go to concerts - I heard there was also some gambling. We walked around the tremendous, and quite beautiful, casino unti we stumbled upon the Wolf's Den which was a cicular area in the middle of the casino. From the stage to the back of the arena was maybe 100 to 150 ft. There was not a bad seat in the entire place; however, as it was a free show and you had to stand in line to be admitted. When I got there at 5:30, there was already a small line - so, I got on it. The show was at 8:00. After an hour, the line started to move and I was seated at a table with 5 other people, and my seat happened to be front row center (not too shabby). The guy who was seated across from me had been to numerous shows at Mohegan Sun and was also trying to obtain an autograph; therefore, I souht his help because I figured that he knew how to obtain an autograph at the venue. The show started and it was the same show that I saw in March, except the song "New Orleans" was not played. Here's the full set list: Rebel Road Eye on You Turn On Your Love Light Texas Texas Tornado Frankenstein The Power of Positive Drinkin’ Tobacco Road (with bits of Cream's "Sunshine of Your Love", "Kashmir", and the Isley Brothers's "Shout") Free Ride At least, I had the forethought to bring my camera this time because due to my seat, I was able to get some great shots. My new friend told me that after the show most bands sell CDs and T-shirts and will sign at their merchandise booth. Based upon my experience in March, I knew that Edgar Winter didn't sell any merchandise. So, after the show people gathered around the stage. Some people gathered towards stage right and others were gathered stage left. We waited and waited until we were the last ones there and were asked to leave. We hung outside the small gate of the arena watching load out. We caught the attention of one of Edgar Winter's stage crew and asked him to check if Edgar would sign our stuff. While we were waiting, two security guards came over and told us that some stuff from the stage right area had already been brought to Mr. Winter to sign and he would not be signing anymore. A few moments later, the stage hand returned and told us that Edgar had left the building. So, apparently Edgar Winter signs autographs; however, he has yet to sign for me. Category:Blog posts